¡Agentes luchar!
by feellikeaplat
Summary: La OSAC se ha quedado sin presupuesto y tiene que despedir a un agente, y los candidatos son Perry e Isabella. Los dos agentes se enredarán en una lucha con mucho humor, parodia y sobretodo... ¡Surrealismo! Esta historia pertenece a la saga del Agente I.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mundo, he aquí llego con una nueva historia. Si alguno de por aquí leyó mi profile observará que estoy imcumpliendo una norma mía, y es la de que no empezaré una historieta mientras no termine la otra, pero bueno, se sabe que las normas están para no cumplirlas XD. Bien, este fic, contrario al de "¡Avalancha!" pretenderé que sea una comedia, así que espero que la disfruten, dejen reviews y... no se me ocurre más, así que descargo de responsabilidad: Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y...

¡Qué suba el telón!

* * *

Amanecía un nuevo día soleado en Danville, los pajaritos cantaban, las flores se abrían, las ardillas hacían lo que suelen hacer las ardillas. Todo era perfecto, un día normal y como el anterior. O casi todo.

Un pitido empezó a sonar constante.

Perry se retorció molesto en la cama de su dueño, miró hacia su muñeca, lo estaban llamando. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Las siete de la mañana? Demasiado temprano para una misión, algo ocurría. El ornitorrinco se levantó somnoliento, se puso el sombrero y saliendo de la habitación bajó las escaleras. Buscó la entrada secreta, estaba allí, en una pared falsa. Sobre paso decidido fue hacia ella para acabar estampándose estrepitosamente, aquel golpe le dejaría marca seguro. El monotrema vaciló un instante y luego dio un par de pasos a la derecha. Ahora sí, caminó hacia delante pulsando un interruptor y abrió una compuerta en la pared.

El agente P se deslizó a través de un tubo hasta tu base, cayendo al lado de su sillón, el cuál ya estaba ocupado. Isabella lo saludó con un gesto militar y el ornitorrinco le devolvió el saludo pudiendo notar que su compañera llevaba un ojo morado. Perry se miró el reflejo en la pantalla que se elevaba ante ellos y efectivamente, aquel golpe tonto le dejó un precioso ojito morado. Perry no dudó en que su amiga también se dio un golpe similar al suyo por falta de lucidez, y es que levantarse tan temprano para trabajar no era natural, al menos para ellos no. Y por si fuera poco, ¿qué hacían los dos allí? Ya no iban juntos a las misiones. Algo era distinto esta vez.

-Buenos días agentes. Seguramente os preguntareis porque os he llamado tan temprano y porque os llamé a los dos, puesto que es muy raro que vayáis juntos en las misiones.- dijo Monogram apareciendo en pantalla.- Bien, os explicaré lo que ocurre. Vereis, hemos estado haciendo cuentas en la agencia y al parecer nuestros ingresos no llegan a todo… No sé si me entendéis.

Los agentes se miraron entre sí, ¿que era aquello de que no había suficientes ingresos? ¿Es que a partir de ahora se apretarían el cinto?

-El caso es que tendremos que hacer recortes, ya sabeis, armas, vehículos, agentes…

Los dos compañeros se sobresaltaron, aquello estaba sonando a despido y no les gustaba nada lo que oían.

-Bueno, lo diré sin rodeos, al final de este día uno de los dos será despedido, así que hoy en la lucha contra el mal los dos tendréis que demostrar vuestras cualidades para que podamos ver quién merece la pena quedarse y quién no.

La guarida se quedó en silencio.

-Ehmmm… Podeis iros… Derrotad a Doofenshmirtz y eso…

Los dos agentes lo seguían mirando seriamente.

-Vamos, ¡fus, fus! Marchaos.

Los compañeros se miraron entre ellos. Perry le dedicó a Isabella un gesto afirmativo en señal de suerte mientras se alejaba de espaldas con una sonrisa maliciosa. La chica retrocedía igualmente.

-¡Suerte, Perry!-dijo Isabella, aunque su tono de voz pareció denotar cierto sarcasmo.

Los dos agentes retrocedieron unos pasos más sin dejar de mirarse con una mueca macabra en la cara, rápidamente se fueron cada uno por su lado dejando solo al hombre en pantalla.

-Bueno Carl, ya sembramos, a ver que recogemos…

* * *

¡Oh, díos mío! ¿Van a despedir un agente! Y si esto no fuese ya suficientemente malo, no se les veían buenas intenciones al agente P ni al agente I... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién saldrá nominado? ¡Descubridlo y mucho más en el próximo capítulo (aunque cuento con que la historieta no sea muy largo pero bueno).

¡Nos vemos compañeros!


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

Isabella corría rapidamente por los pasillos de la OSAC. Tenía que llegar rápido al garaje e irse pitando a Malvado Doofenshmirtz para conservar su puesto. La chica llegó en nada y rápidamente avistó el aerodeslizador. Era perfecto, era de los vehículos más veloces que tenía a su alcance.

De un ágil salto se montó en él, puso el cinturón y dio un pequeño giro a las llaves de contacto a la par que se escuchaba un "Click".

Una explosión envolvió el aerodeslizador de la agente, haciendo que piezas e incluso la misma chica saliesen despedidas del lugar. Isabella se estampó violentamente contra la pared, la cuál había sido cubierta de ceniza volviéndola negra junto a la chica. La agente abrió los ojos dolorida y resbaló lentamente dejando una graciosa silueta limpia en donde se había chocado.

-Argg, debí haberlo previsto, una bomba de contacto en el aerodeslizador. Maldito pato deforme…-maldició Isabella limpiándose la moralla mientras se levantaba y cogía una mochila propulsora.-Da igual, con esto llegaré rápidamente.

Isabella accionó el botón de arranque y la mochila explotó dejando a Isabella totalmente sucia de pólvora y la ropa semidestrozada.

-Castor subdesarollado…

Perry escuchó la segunda explosión, señal de que el cebo había picado. Con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara subió a su personal ornitocóptero y lo arrancó rápidamente saliendo al cielo a través de una trampilla.

Todo para el monotrema iba bien, llevaba mucha ventaja y seguramente él conseguiría conservar en puesto.

Ya podía vislumbrar el edificio de Doofenshmirtrz, en unos minutos estaría allí, derrotaría al doctor y vendría la recompensa. De repente, el ornitorrinco dejó de escuchar el motor. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Dio una y hasta dos veces a la palanca de control, pero el ornitocóptero seguía sin encenderse. El vehículo se empezó a inclinar hacia delante peligrosamente, signo de que se iba a estrellar. El agente P seguía luchando por encenderlo hasta que vió el indicador de que el depósito de combustible estaba vació. ¡La gasolina! ¡Pero si siempre rellenaban el depósito a la salida de cada misión!

Perry, viendo que el suelo ya no estaba muy lejos y el vehículo no volvería a encenderse decidió saltar de él. Bajó unos metros hasta que accionó el paracaídas. Todo iría bien hasta aquí si no fuese porque del paracaídas salieron tenedores y cuchillos en vez del dicho objecto. El monotroma observó horrorizado la cruel realidad y chocó contra el suelo, haciendo un cráter de metros de profundidad.

En ese instante, Isabella pasó corriendo a su lado.

-Pena que ayer gastase toda la gasolina de tu helicóptero, ¿eh?-rió socarronamente mientras seguía su camino.

Perry asomó vacilante la cabeza del agujero que él mismo había provocado y gruñó enfadado. Esto no quedaría así. De un salto salió del cráter y empezó a correr tras ella. A pesar de sus excelentes actitudes de agente, el monotroma no se vió capaz de alcanzarla y sin dudarlo, sacó una pistola con gancho de su sombrero y disparó a las piernas de la chica.

Isabella notó que sus piernas se inmovilizaban inesperadamente y sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo de morros avanzando unos metros por la inercia. Perry la adelantó mientras le echaba la lengua burlándose de ella.

-¡No escapes!- gritó la agente enfadada mientras intentaba liberar sus piernas. Con un gesto rápido, rompió la cuerda que la aprisionaba y volvió a las carreras con su rival.-¡Cuidado Perry, un oso va hacia a ti!

El ornitorrinco se detuvo preocupado a mirar hacia los alrededores rápidamente asustado por las palabras. Hasta que Isabella lo volvió a adelantar.

-¡Jajaja, pringado que te lo has creído!

Perry le dedicó una cara furiosa y volvió a perseguirla con más ahínco que antes. Aún estando a unos metros de la chica, se lanzó hacia ella. Perry la empujó haciendo que cayesen los dos y empezando un revoltijo por ver quién se levantaba antes. Finalmente, después de varios metros arrástrandose por el suelo intentando levantarse, golpes, caídas y arañazos, se levantaron los dos corriendo a empujones para tirar al otro, o agarrándose de la cola o ropa para impedir avance.

-¡Perry, un oso, cuidado!- gritó Isabella de repente.

El ornitorrinco hizo un gesto de suficiencia, no pensaba picar de nuevo.

-¡Perry, lo digo en serio, aparta!- chilló Isabella frenando de repente. -¡PERRY!

El monotrema seguía sin escucharla cuando un oso salió de la nada mordiendo al ornitorrinco por el tronco y sujetándolo entre sus dientes. Tan pronto como apareció el oso, desapareció tras unos arbustos. Isabella se quedó con un palmo de cara al ver lo sucedido.

-¿E-estará bien?- tartamudeó preocupada.

Unos agudos gruñidos de dolor entre otros rugidos salieron de entre los arbustos por los cuáles se había ido el oso.

-Sí, está bien.- dijo la chica mientras volvía a correr.

Por suerte ya había llegado a Pérfido Doofenshmirtz S.L. De una zancada, Isabella atravesó la puerta metiéndose en el edificio.

* * *

Sí, esta historia avanza bien, para mi gusto. Perry e Isabella, a pesar de la amistad y compañerismo que los une, harán todo lo posible por conservar el puesto de agente, y ya veis que no tendrán piedad y recurriran a cualquier método para conseguirlo, aún a pesar de tener que dañar leve y/o seriamente al otro, con las más enrevesadas trampas o las más tontas artimañas. Esta lucha promete amigos, y aún no acaba aquí XD

**fhiserprice**: Jajaja, Monogram si la lió, ni él sabe lo que puede llegar a ocurrir con lo que ha dicho. Y si se va a armar la gorda.

Bien lectores, nos vemos en la próxima, una review para conocer su opinión de como va la historia no estaría mal y espero que disfrutaran el capítulo. ¡Hasta luego!


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

Isabella entró rauda a Malvado Doofenshmirtz SL y subió al ascensor. El aparato subió con tiempo hasta la cima del edificio. Isabella se miró contra el espejo del ascensor y se quitó el sombrero mientras recolocaba su lazo para estar presentable. Se puso de nuevo el gorro y el ascensor llegó. Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrever una figura bien conocida.

-¡Hola Isabella la preadolescente, espero que disfrutes del viaje de vuelta!- rió Doofenshmirtz mientras volvía a apretar el primer botón de ascensor.

Isabella quiso reaccionar más tan de repente la había pillado que el agente I tuvo que soportar una bajada de vuelta. Doofenshmirtz se carcajeaba mientras esperaba la vuelta de su enemiga otra vez.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Tendría que verse la cara que puso!- echó un vistazo rápido al marcador de los pisos del ascensor y vió que el agente llegaba de vuelta.-Bien, ahí vuelve. Pónte serio Doof, que no vea que te estás riendo.

Al instante se abrieron las puertas del ascensor del lado y salió Isabella tan campante.

-Ohhh Isabella la preadolescente, has hecho que perdiese toda la gracia.- se quejó Doofenshmirtz.

La chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros y le señaló la puerta, quería derrotar a Doofenshmirtz cuanto antes para conservar el puerto.

-Bien, pasemos luego.-dijo Doofenshmirtz entrando a su piso.

En ese instante el ascensor llegó a la planta y abrió sus puertas. Isabella se giró sorprendida y lo único que vió fue como un oso se abalanzaba sobre ella con Perry a sus lomos todo arañado y con claros signos de que había luchado. Heinz al ver la escena no pudo evitar chillar y alejarse instintivamente. El oso estaba encima de Isabella mientras esta forcejeaba desesperadamente por liberarse. El agente P, aún encima del oso, señaló a Isabella como dándole una orden al oso. El animal pardo abrió la boca mostrando sus dientes afilados y se abalanzó directo a la cara de la chica, Isabella lo esquivó por muy poco haciendo que el plantígrado mordiese el suelo y arrancase un buen trozo entre sus dientes. Perry gruño enfadado por el ataque fallido y la señaló de nuevo. El oso, abrió de nuevo sus fauces e intentó dentellear a la chica. El agente I, de rápidos reflejos, agarró la boca del animal con sendas manos y forjeceó para que no le arrancase la cara de un mordisco. Los colmillos del oso se empezaban a clavar en las manos de la chica de la presión que estaban ejerciendo. Isabella, notando correr la sangre ya entre sus brazos, soltó la boca del plantígrado y se echó cara a un lado, haciendo que el mordisco del osezno se clavase en el suelo.

La chica, libre ya de su agresor, se levantó rápidamente, y sin dar tiempo al ornitorrinco a nada, se abalanzó hacia él arrastrándolo de la grupa del animal pardo. Los dos cayeron al suelo pegándose entre sí, pero Isabella consiguió ventaja sobre Perry y empezó a pegarle en el hocico duramente. El ornitorrinco entre los duros golpes consiguió gruñir algo. El agente I, previniendo el ataque, dejó de atizarle y se giró, más fue demasiado tarde y un zarpazo la cogió de sorpresa lanzándola hacia la pared. El monotrema , satifecho por la acción del oso, subió de nuevo a su espalda mientras se recuperaba de la paliza. Sin dudarlo, señaló de nuevo al agente I, la cuál estaba apoyada contra la pared debido al cansancio, y el oso se abalanzó sobre ella. Isabella lo esquivó haciendo que el plantígrado chocase contra el muro destrozándolo.

-¡Mi casa!- chilló Doofenshmritz observando toda la escena preocupado.-¡Dejadlo ya!

Los dos agentes, ignorando al doctor, siguieron. Isabella se movía torpemente debido a los daños y vió que el oso empezaba a prepararse para arremeter de nuevo. La chica buscó un lugar donde poder deshacerse del oso y vió una puerta abierta. Allí le serviría para encerrarlo. El agente I se puso delante de la puerta abierta y como era de esperar, Perry dio la orden de atacar nuevamente. El animal pardo corrió furioso hacia la chica en otro intento por acabar con ella. Isabella vió como se le echaba el oso encima y apartó rápidamente, no sin antes coger hábilmente al ornitorrinco desprevenido por la cola y estamparlo contra una pared sin miramientos. El oso se metió en la habitación e Isabella lo encerró rápidamente.

-Ohhh… Ese era el cuarto de baño. Ya verás que lío cuando quiera ir al servicio…- se quejó Doofenshmirtz.

El agente I se puso en guardia esperando al agente P. El monotrema, enfadado, también se puso en guardia. Solo podía quedar uno. Y un cara a cara decidiría quién sería el más fuerte.

* * *

Yaaiiihhh, esto se pone interesante. ¿Quién ganará el puesto finalmente? Porque los dos están muy igualados. Bien, creo que la batalla entre Isabella y el oso sonó muy dura, pero no lo tomeis tan horrible, no me acuerdo si lo dije o no pero que se sepa, aquí va a haber mucho dolor para los dos agentes, aunque esto es normal teniendo en cuenta que los dos están decididos a matarse a uno al otro si es necesario, y recurrirán a cualquier medio. De todas formas, no os preocupeis por los estados de estos dos, recordad que cuando parece que algo no puede ir peor, irá muchísimo peor, y esto lo estoy aplicando a Isabella y Perry literalmente xD. Ah sí, habrá sangre en la historia, pero tener en cuenta que los agentes no son máquinas perfectas, y para darle algo de realismo está bien. De todos modos, la sangre solo será para enfatizar lo que están pasando los dos agentes, despues es lo de menos.

En fín, próximo capítulo no sé, pero puesto que son cortos y divertidos de escribir puede que este lo actualice más rápido que "¡Avalancha!", la cuál va a tardar un mes o por ahí en actualizarse.

Bien, ya divagué mucho, ahora las reviews:

**fhiserprice: **Oh sí, ya se puede observar a que extremos están llegando. La escena del cráter la hice inspirándome en las caídas del coyote tras el correcaminos, una parodia vamos. Jajaja, la caída de Perry no va a ser su peor golpe.

**gphinbella93:** gracias por el comentario, aún queda mucho de estos dos jajaja. (Y tanto...).

**kyoko666:** pues daño si que va a haber, pero a ellos no les preocupa los daños que puedan recibir, solo piensan en conservar el puesto a toda costa, por lo que el dolor va a ser lo que menos les afecte (o yo lo veo así -w-). Golpes, golpes everywhere.

Bueno, amigos, nos leemos en las próximas peleas de estos dos locos.

Agente I fuera, paz!


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

Los dos agentes se colocaron frente a frente en guardia. Solo podía quedar uno y un cara a cara lo decidiría todo. Los amienemigos se miraban y estudiaban mutuamente, mientras esperaban el primer movimiento.

-Oíd… Sé que estais muy ocupados y tal, pero si alguien pudiese sacarme al oso del baño, tengo… tengo que ir al servicio… ¿M-me estáis oyendo?-tartamudeó Doofenshmirtz fastidiado.

Los dos agentes ignoraron al científico y siguieron en guardia moviéndose lentamente. Heinz resignado se fue a coger una silla y un latigo.

-Bueno, puesto que no me haceis ni caso, iré yo solo a por el oso. Si no sobrevivo decidle a mi hija Vanessa que siga con mi sueño de conquistar el área de los tres estados, ¿vale?

Los dos rivales seguían ignorando al doctor.

-¿No? ¿No vale? Ok… No sé para que hablo si todos sabemos lo que aquí va a pasar, es una pelea de agentes…-dijo Doofenshmirtz con cierto ritmo al final.-¡Pelea, es un duelo sin par! ¡Una guerra sin cuartel, una riña de agentes! ¡Pelea, esto si es que luchar! ¡Si en tu tele la ves, el retardo es de décimas…!

Heinz entró sujetando la silla y con el látigo preparado en la otra mano al cuarto de baño mientras canturreaba la canción que ya había escuchado en un pasado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí a la par que se empezaban a escuchar gritos y rugidos.

Sin prestar atención al desventurado científico, los agentes seguían obsérvandose.

De repente, los dos rivales empezaron a correr uno hacia el otro dispuestos a zurrarse. Hábilemente, ambos empezaron a intentar pegarse mientras esquivaban los golpes sin tan siquiera despeinarse. Aún en el estado que estaban, ninguno presentaba cansancio alguno, parecía que estuviesen en perfecta forma. Siguieron luchando sin detenerse en ningún instante, hasta que el agente I aprovechó un momento de flaqueza para zancadillear a Perry. Este cayó al suelo, pero se recompuso rápidamente saltando sobre sus brazos, y de una patada golpeó a la chica haciéndola retroceder. El ornitorrinco saltó hacia ella, pero Isabella cogió un lamparón que estaba a su lado y lo sacudió haciendo trizas el objeto. Perry voló por los aires hasta caer en una mesa partiéndola en dos. El agente I cogió un sillón y se lanzó al monotrema, este lo esquivó escurridizo y cogió unos platos que había en un mueble. Perry empezó a lanzárselos uno a uno como discos voladores, Isabella los esquivó saltando de un lado para otro, pero el último plato la alcanzó rompiéndose ruidosamente en su cuerpo. Perry sonrió maliciosamente al ver su efectivo golpe. La chica aprovechó su momento de distracción, y cogiendo la tele se la tiró al monotrema. El agente P que aún reía distraído, no vió lo que se le avecinaba, y la televisión se le derrumbó encima aplastándolo. Pasaron unos instante de silencio hasta que un puño destrozó la pantalla desde el interior de la tele, Perry salió afuera del televisor quitándose unos cables de encima. Los dos agentes se pusieron en guardia de nuevo dispuestos a seguir la pelea, hasta que algo los interrumpió.

-¡Arggh, atrás bicho, atrás!-gritaba Doof saliendo del cuarto de baño dando con el látigo al oso mientras lo empujaba con la silla. La ropa del doctor estaba destrozada y presentaba varios arazaños.-¡Atrás, bestia inmunda!

De un último latigazo, el oso retrocedió un poco y Doofenshmirtz aprovechó para cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Los dos agentes se le quedaron viendo durante unos instantes.

-¿Sabeis? Al final hemos conseguido llevarnos bien y todo.-dijo el científico.-Eh, un momento, mi sillón, mi mesa, mi tele, mi vajilla de boda… Bueno, la vajilla me da igual, ¡pero y el resto! ¡Me habéis destrozado la casa, aún más de lo que estaba ya después de que llegaráis!

Los rivales le miraron sorprendidos, pero rápidamente se encararon y volvieron a liarse en una violenta lucha.

-Bien, ya entiendo, no vais a parar…-suspiró Doof dejando la silla y el latigo.-Pues me da igual, yo tengo que seguir con mi plan diario.

Perry e Isabella seguían a lo suyo sin escucharlo destruyendo todo a su paso.

-Valee… Aquí teneis mi Paralizanator... Sirve paralizar a la gente como su nombre indica…-explicó Doofenshmirtz esquivando un armario.-Ahí va, mi ropa… Tendré que ordenarla después… Y comprar otro armario…

El doctor se acercó a su artefacto y se dispuso a encenderlo con aire resignado.

-De acuerdo, ahora os mostraré el poder de esta nueva máquina con un disparo.

En ese instante, Perry e Isabella saltaron a la vez para darse una patada mutuamente, más antes de alcanzarse, un rayo los alcanzó y quedaron paralizados en el aire.

-Ohm, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes daros con el -Inator?- se preguntó Heinz.-Bueno, al fín os estais quietecitos.

Isabella y Perry soltaron un gruñido de enfado.

-Eh, eh, eh, sin quejas, me habéis destrozado la casa, ahora os quedais así hasta que… Anda, no sé cuanto duran los efectos.- soltó Doofenshmirtz.

En ese momento, los efectos paralizantes pasaron y los dos agentes se asestaron mutuamente dos patadas en el cara. Ambos cayeron al suelo doloridos.

-Pues no dura nada mi rayo.-se quejó el doctor.-Tendré que retocarlo, dijo cogiendo un destornillador.

Heinz se puso con su aparato mientras sendos agentes se levantaban con mucho esfuerzo del suelo y volvían a la pelea.

-Vaya, no dan tregua alguna…-murmuró el científicoa la vez que esquivaba un tostador.-¡Dejad ya mis cosas!

Isabella sostenía un bate en su mano y estaba a punto de golpear a Perry que se encontraba tirado en un mueble con varios cuadros hasta que algo la detuvo.

-¡Eh, basta! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Son mis cuadros modernos! ¡Quitáos de ahí!- chilló Heinz enfadado.

Isabella soltó el bate y ayudó a Perry a bajar del mueble con cuidado.

-¡Vale, ahora alejáos de él!

Los dos se fueron unos pasos hacia otro lado.

-¡Más lejos!

Se distaciaron un poco más del mueble y miraron a Doofenshmirtz para ver si así estaba bien.

-De acuerdo… Me sirve, seguíd.

Los dos agentes volvieron a su imparable lucha al segundo. Perry se abalanzó sobre Isabella y los dos cayeron al suelo rodando sobre sí, mientras forcejeaban.

-Si señor, esta es la dura vida del científico malvado…-suspiraba Doofenshmirtz mientras a sus espaldas rodaban los dos agentes destrozando todo a su paso.

De repente, se escuchó un ruído estridente.

-Fantástico, allá van mis cuadros modernos… Esto ya resulta absurdo…

Inesperadamente, Isabella chocó contra el Paralizanator de Doofenshmirtz, haciendo que el aparato comenzase a soltar chispas.

-Y lo mejor es, que después de esta situación que no me incumbe para nada…-empezó a hablar Doofenshmirtz cruzándose de brazos y rendiéndose ante la imposible misión de controlar a los dos agentes.

Perry saltó encima de Isabella que aún estaba tirada en la máquina, la cuál empezaba a fallar y temblar sin parar.

-La peor parte me la llevo yo y mi casa…

En ese instante, la máquina explotó, haciendo que explotase el piso entero. Los agentes saltaron por los aires junto con varios objectos más mientras Doofenshmirtz chillaba furioso.

-¡Malditos seais, Perry el ornitorrinco e Isabella la preadolescente!

* * *

E aquí la continuación de esta loca, loca historia. Que decir, finalmente los dos agentes volaron por los aires hacia un destino incierto. Y bueno, la casa de Doof... Pobre Doof... Jajaja, pues aún queda más lucha para estos dos agentes. Aunque como sigan así, a ver quién salva a Danville del desastre total. Espero que les gustase el capítulo y que dejen alguna opinión.

Ahora, reviews:

**fhiserprice**: Tú lo dijiste compadre, estos dos se van a matar, y ya pudiste observar, que Doofenshmirtz se llevó la peor parte con su casa. Pero esto no se queda aquí, no solo nuestro Heinz se verá afectado jajaja...

**gphinbella93**: Te entiendo con los exámenes y todo el rollo ese, por suerte ahora tenemos más tiempo. Me alegro que te distrayera y te hiciera reír.

**Doquier-san**: Gracias por tu comentario, intentaré que te siga gustando a ti y a todos que la leen.

Bien, y ya está todo, el próximo capítulo no diré para cuando, pero espero que no tarde. Ya lo dije, pero espero que disfrutasen y dejen alguna review mostrando su opinión, para así mejorar. Bien, gente de por aquí, hasta la próxima.

¡feellikeaplat fuera, paz!


End file.
